


Hangry

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: ;), F/F, RPF, and you are lying if you say you haven't thought about it, else why are you here, you know it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, well, well...”</p><p>Jen gets flustered for a second because that is the Evil Queen’s voice and she actually takes a moment to look over and Jen forgets how to breathe.</p><p>She’s very seldom seen Lana in the Evil Queen get up, very seldom actually been in the same vicinity as the other woman. Character. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, for fun eh? ^^

Jen is _hangry_. She’s starving, and her blood sugar must be low because damn if everyone isn’t irritating her. She finishes filming and it’s late but she won’t get home for a while so – craft services it is!

Jen stomps her way across the set, hoping to all the higher powers there is coffee. It’ might not be her beloved starbucks but it’s still liquid gold.

All Jen knows is that she steps into the tent and first thing she hears is “god I love it when women go down on me.” And then she hears Lana’s voice _moan._ She freezes, blinking, because _that_ is not a conversation she’d expected to walk in on.

Lana is many things, and free and shameless are some of those so it shouldn’t surprise her but still.

Jen is blinking and trying to make words but her jaw is working and her brain is not. Bex cackles that delightful high pitched cackle and Jen hears the scraping of a chair.

“I totally agree,” The woman drawls before she heads towards Jen. She’s winking and brushing by to exit.

“Well, well, well...”

Jen gets flustered for a second because _that_ is the Evil Queen’s voice and she actually takes a moment to look over and Jen forgets how to breathe.

She’s very seldom seen Lana in the Evil Queen get up, very seldom actually been in the same vicinity as the other woman. Character. Whatever.

And it’s probably a good thing because her mouth is dry and her pulse is now galloping.

Lana is fucking… _intoxicating…_ with her hair teased up to intimidating heights, and shoulders broad with regal confidence. She looks every inch the queen she plays.

And she knows how to play that role very well.

Jen swallows, feeling her skin heat up, she’s suddenly too warm. Her jeans, her tank too tight.

Lana’s red red lips curl into that damnable Mayor Mills smirk that makes Jen feel like she’s about to be devoured. She’s a dedicated actress, inhabiting characters like a second skin. Jen knows Lana finds it difficult to disengage from her characters sometimes, recalling heated sparring in the early days of shooting.

She remembers sparks flying.

Remembers always gravitating near each other, Lana sliding smoothly from her warm, open self to the heated, always too close Lana that Jen knows.

And if she’s honest, the Lana that her body craves. They have a strange relationship. Always too close, always too intense.

They’ve stumbled over that line before, running lines amongst other activities - Lana confidently taking them there – Jen gladly following. It’s suffocating. It’s exhilarating.

Lana is still channelling Mayor Mills but she shifts her stance, coiling into something darker. And it’s maybe ridiculous, but Jen is enthralled.

But she’s also in a public tent, aware that anyone could walk in at any moment, and that is something intensely scary to Jen. Beyond scary.

For reasons.

So she smiles at the other woman and says a nervous “hi,” waving her hand in a disjointed way.

Way to go Jen, she berates herself, trying to ignore the shifting Lana over in the corner. She makes a beeline to the table, looking for paper cups and the jar of instant. It’s not great but it’ll do.

And of course, she shouldn’t have taken her eyes off Lana when she had that look on her face, that intent written across that open, gorgeous –

Jen feels the warmth a split second before she feels heavy material -skirts, and a bodice and everything Lana press up against her. Lana rests her hands either side of Jen on the edge of the table. Jen can feel the rise and fall of Lana’s chest. Can feel her. The heat emanating from the other woman. Can feel the intent.

She can’t breathe.

Lana trails her jewelled hand up Jen’s bare arm, leaving goosebumps in the wake, smoothly traces her fingertips all the way up and tucks Jen’s hair behind her ear. Jen can now feel hot breath on her ear and it’s torture. She swallows.

“So,” She begins, thinking frantically of something to say. She grabs a cup, then almost crushes it as Lana smooths her hand down Jen’s neck, sending shivers down her spine. She slides her hand around Jen and rests it lightly on her abdomen.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm,” is all Lana has to say, deep and throaty. She purrs her appreciation of Jen’s flat stomach, nails scratching slightly, tugging the thin material of her top up.

Jen grabs Lana’s arm.

“What,” she chokes out, “Do you think you are doing?” She’s fierce, a little unsettled. Both by the fierce way her body is singing out to the brunette and the fact that anyone could walk in.

“I thought that would be obvious, Jennifer.” Lana drawls her full name, makes it somehow sound more than Jen often thinks of her name. She continues pulling Jen’s top up, the blonde not stopping her but not taking her hand off the heavy material of her sleeve either.

Jen’s breath hitches as Lana’s painted fingertips meet her skin, overheating and wanting. She trails a single circle around her belly button, her nose nudging the flesh behind Jen’s ear.

Jen moans, because damn, she can’t help herself.

It’s Lana in full seduction mode. It took her a long time to come to terms with the fact that Lana could want someone like her, wanted _her_. But she does. Sometimes. Maybe all the time. Jen doesn’t look at the situation too closely.

Lana’s fingers brush the button of her jeans and she pauses, Jen can hear her holding her breath. It’s grounding, it’s turning her legs to jelly, and the fear of discovery is swiftly being left behind.

Jen nods sharply, and hisses as Lana grazes her neck with her teeth, her fingers swiftly popping the button of her jeans. Then Lana’s hand is slipping into the tight confines of the denim, cupping and making Jen grab Lana’s other arm, nails digging in.

“Good girl,” Lana purrs. It’s almost infuriating, the satisfied tone. It makes Jen clench her thighs. “Let me take care of you, I can see your frustrated.”

“What if-“

“Don’t worry, no one will come in.”

“But-“

Lana leans forward, taking Jen’s ear in her teeth and tuggling gently. She pushes her hand in further, fingers sliding though the velvet slickness Jen has between her legs. She hums her satisfaction, low, vibrating through Jen’s delicate ear and down her neck.

“Fuck-“

“That’s the idea, dear” Lana lets go of Jen’s ear and chuckles, that low, dirty chuckle that has Jen’s pulse somehow pounding even harder she feels herself getting even wetter. Lana teases her finger over Jen’s clit, lazy, circling, before pushing her hand further in and Jen tightens her hold on Lana’s arms as she feels a single finger pushing inside.

They were really doing this.

Jen shudders as she tries to suppress the urge to push down against Lana’s hand. She squirms as the other woman brings her fingers back to her clit and is firmer, more direct, hot breath blowing over her shoulder, down her chest.

Lana brings her other hand up, Jen still holding on tightly, and she grasps Jen’s breast. Jen is held against the other women, both arms pulling her against the tight front of Lana. She can feel the gentle press of Lana’s pelvis against her ass as she settles into firm, strokes of talented fingers. Can feel the hot air of Lana’s breath against her neck, sensitised and sending sensations down her spine. Can feel her fingers stroking up waves of pleasure, making her gasp, little by little as she bites her lip to stay quiet. She closes her eyes and settles her hands on the table top, focussing on the woman behind her. Focuses on everything.

She’s going to come embarrassingly quick. She always does.

The first time.

She can feel it fizzing in her toes, poised at the back of her throat and in her cunt. Lana moans, that moan again. That one that makes her wet just by thinking about it.

It’s so fucking hot.

She’s so fucking hot.

Jen’s so fucking wet and turned on and Lana is fucking her.

Lana moans, sucking air in through her teeth and bites down gently on Jen’s exposed neck.

Jen’s knees almost buckle and she clumsily braces her arms on the table. Lana holds her firmer against her front with an arm, her hand speeding up. She nuzzles her nose in close to Jen’s ear, lips brushing heated flesh.

Jen is almost there, she’s there.

Lana pushes in closer, fingers firmer, more intense - “Come for me” she whispers.

And fuck - 

Jen does.


	2. Chapter 2

They are both startled out of their haze by the sounds of boots crunching past the tent and Jen springs away from Lana, bumping into the table and rattling the stuff on top.

She turns, looking at the other woman. Lana is breathing heavily, her eyes are almost black and her cheeks are flushed.  She sucks her lower lip and lets it go with a wet noise, lips returning to that smirk.

Jen takes a deep breath, feeling her legs return to normal and sets her shoulders.

“My trailer, now.”

Grabbing Lana ' s  hand , she  pulls her from the tent  out into the dark.

They sneak together, between trailers and tents. Lana almost trips with the haste at which Jen pulls her along and the blonde turns and steadies her, before turning and leading on again. Slower. Their harsh breathing falls into  synch r onicity

They are always alarmingly in sync.

Jen has watched back interviews and  candids .

She’s flirted with  tumblr , investigated stuff on twitter.

It’s alarming.

It’s also something she has never been able to control, as aware of it as she is.

They reach her trailer with no one seeing them and she pulls Lana inside, the brunette stumbling breathlessly  into her arms as she kicks the door shut. She kisses Lana, because she always wants to kiss Lana. The other woman grins into her lips before becoming serious and throwing her arms around Jen’s shoulders. They breathe each other in as they kiss, lips, tongue, teeth all working to leave them unsteady. 

And it’s so good.

Every time Jen kisses Lana it feels like a revelation. She feels the fervour, the  enthusiasm, the heat and she lets herself get carried away. She sweeps Lana up, hefts her onto the  small  table  and presses  in  between her legs.

Now that she’s in relative privacy, Jen can do what she wants, what she is aching to do.  She trails her lips from Lana’s lips to her ear, sucking the lobe in for one  in d ulgent , wet moment before letting it go with an audible pop. Lana’s sharp inhale is music to Jen’s ears. She moves to the warm skin below the brunettes ear, hands pressing to  the voluminous skirts, finding  Lana ' s  thighs and squeezing. Lana reaches up with one hand a  threads her fingers into Jens hair, cupping the back of her head.

Jen lets Lana push her down, down, but she's not complying  completely  with the whims of the darker woman. Not right now.  She  sucks and presses hot open mouthed kisses to  Lana's  neck, her chest, the top of her proudly presented breasts.

"Jen, I-"

Jen moves back up, swiftly silencing the other woman, claiming her mouth.

"No talking," she whispers heatedly against parted, wet lips. She pushes Lana back, down, until  she ' s  flat on her back. Her eyes burn up at Jen and she doesn't break eye contact. Its intense and its heady. "Reach up and grab the edge of the table.  Don ' t  let go."

Lana complies, raising her arms and gripping the edge. She sucks her lower lip and teases it with her teeth,  her  eyes not leaving Jens.

Jen always somehow forgets how much of an aphrodisiac this is. Having a  woman  lying there,   trusting, vulnerable. And Lana is vulnerable in this position. The power  implications are  heady and Jen practically keens with the pang of arousal that  pulses between her legs .

She doesn't break eye contact  though , and reaches down to slowly gather up  Lana's  skirts. She pulls them up, slowly, teasingly , a smirk playing on her lips as Lana shifts about  , impatient, fire in those eyes.

Jen gathers the hem of the skirts up  un til  she ca n feel the cool leather of the imposing boots Lana is wearing with her fingertips, and brushes them further up  un til  she meets warm skin. She presses her palms to hot, hidden flesh, fingers splaying out and she runs her hands up until both hands are on  Lana ' s  knees. Her thumbs brush the front and fingers firmly press into the delicate flesh behind.

She licks her lips, relishing Lana's eyes flicking down and back up and smirks.

"So," she begins, hands star t ing to move slowly up parted thighs. The bunched up skirt gathers around Jens elbow s .  "I heard part of  your  conversation earlier."  Lana ' s  eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

They've never done that. Well.

Jen has never done that.

Lana has  many  times, in fact Jen has woken up from many dreams involving that mouth.

But Jen has never returned the favour.

And  she ' s  hungry for something right now.  She almost snorts at the cliché.

Jens hands meet  practical cotton  at the tops of  Lana ' s  thighs and she wastes no time, no teasing ceremony and whips the scrap of black cloth off.

Who gives a fuck where it lands.

Lana ' s  head falls back to the table with a thud, breaking their shared gaze. Jen admires the play  of her throat as she swallows.

Her mouth waters. Its a visceral reaction that would make her laugh if  the thought of what she was going to do wasn't making her knees weak. Jen bends. Lifts.  S ettles Lana's legs  over  her shoulders and herself under dark cloth . No light get through the material and it cuts off her sight.

But damn. She can  smell  Lana. She doesn't waste time in tasting her either.

S he lets her tongue take a languid, long, deep stroke and damn.

Damn.

Lana  shifts against her  as she takes another, her tongue circling the other  woman's  clit.  She  moans, the vibrations making Lana  squirm.

Of course she's tasted Lana, on her fingers. On Lana's fingers.

But this is a  whole  other level.

Lana's making breathy noises in the back of her throat  and  her  hips are canting up against Jen's mouth. She's twitching all around Jen.

Jen almost expects  two hands to land on her head but Lana keeps to what she was told.  Jen  smiles against  her  cunt, hot  breath  blowing over hot, wet flesh , and she rewards Lana for such good behaviour.

Jen relishes the sharp, shuddering gasp the other woman lets  loose  as she drags her tongue from clit to entrance. She dips her tongue inside slightly, savouring the mewl from above, the tension in the thighs e ither  side of Jens head.

She tastes amazing, and Jen cant get enough.  She lets her tongue go everywhere, firm and then fleeting, savouring the noises Lana makes, before focussing on the other  woman's clit. She flicks her tongue around it, the barest hint of teeth, grinning onto Lana's cunt as she moans long and luxurious. Lana is all around her and all over her face and Jen is so fucking wet herself.

God, she could do this forever really. She  wants to do this again.

But she's aware the re are going to be people looking for them both soon  so she stops teasing. Lana is moaning unashamedly and her thighs are tensing around Jens head . It's intoxicating. It's the hottest thing she's ever done.

Jen listens to the purrs of pleasure from Lana as she flicks her tongue, paying attention to every part of her cunt . She sucks on her clit, smiling for a moment at the muffled groan from above, before practically attacking Lana's clit with her tongue. Broad flat strokes. Swirling circles. She wraps her arms around bucking hips, holding Lana down and doesn't let up. She listens to Lana getting louder, more uncontrolled. Feels the muscles in her thighs tensing even further and then she feels a hand landing on her head.

She's pulled against Lana's  cunt. The other woman 's whispering "yes" over and over , sighing "fuck."  Jen fucks her with her tongue faster, harder, humming her own pleasure. She  know s  Lana's going to come any second, she's been with her enough times to recognise the noises she makes, the responses her body gives. 

Lana  comes -  her back arching clear off the table and she screams "fuck" as her other hand lands on Jen's head, holding her in place. Jen just holds her tight as she relishes the  tremo r's  going through the brunettes body, gently eases her down from orgasm until Lana nudges her away.

She eases herself out from under heavy material, wiping her face with the back of her hand and contemplates a very sated looking Lana, a lazy smirk playing on those lips. She beckons Jen with a crook of her finger un til  Jen  leans  over the brunette, a hand on either side of her waist . Lana sits up suddenly, hands in Jen's hair and tastes  herself on Jen's tongue, moaning. 

"Fuck," she breaks away, panting, resting her forehead against the blondes.

Jen just hums her agreement, licking her lips.

They jump apart as they hear someone calling for Lana.

"Fuck." Lana pushes Jen back with one hand, sliding off the table.

Jen just hums and nods this time, hands going to her back pockets as Lana runs into the tiny bathroom, the huge skirts barely fitting and she checks her make up. She grabs wet wipes and wipes off her smeared lipstick, before sauntering out and doing the same for Jen with a wink. That ridiculous  wink, Jen smiles fondly.

Jen gets a kiss on the cheek and a soft "see you later," before she's left alone with her thoughts.

She's fucked.


End file.
